Koei-Tecmo LIVE!
Koei-Tecmo LIVE! (コーエーテクモLIVE!) is an online variety program that is officially sponsored by Koei-Tecmo. It is first broadcast live to Nico Nico Live before it is archived on the company's Youtube channel. The goal of the program is to televise company products and information with special guest stars for interested viewers, not unlike the previous radio program Neoroma & Musou. It has been advertised online in the Koei-Tecmo twitter since early March this year. While the program mainly features Koei titles, IPs from Tecmo and Gust have also been promised coverage in future episodes. Episodes are scheduled to be in one or two labeled programs, or "channels". Channel alpha (チャンネルα) features general company products which can appeal to all audiences. It will also try to include media which is targeted towards the male audiences, such as the company's historical simulation titles. Channel beta (チャンネルβ) is made to appeal to the female audience by featuring Neoromance related products or by announcing new merchandise such as character image CDs. Comments and thoughts regarding the program are always welcomed on the company's Twitter or Facebook accounts. During the live broadcast, viewers can post their comments and hosts can read/respond to them live. Registered my GAMECITY users can also join the program's community to post suggestions and requests directly to the hosts of each program. Personalities ;Channel α *Katsura - doubles as his myGC handlename *Ayako Suzukawa *G.Mee *Saya (assistant) ;Channel β *Hajime Kuon - same MC for several Neoromance events; known as Kuon at the myGC community *Five members from a new performance group Infini (comprised of members in L.A.F.U) **G.Mee **Sori **Yuuki **Kan **Taisho Episodes Notices regarding new episodes and dates are always announced on the Koei-Tecmo Twitter. All listed times are in Japanese Standard Time. Episode 0 :March 7 :Nico Nico Douga, Youtube :Introduction ::First pilot episode with a white board behind Katsura and Suzukawa. Shortly after the program began, members from L.A.F.U. (G.Mee, Taisho, Yuuki) were introduced as their guests. The members who were present said they were fans of Koei's games. On a spur of the moment's notice, the members agreed to perform Sunday at Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2012. Episode 1 :March 23, 20:00 :Nico Nico Live, Youtube archive :Channel α, Channel β ::A green screen is now placed behind the hosts as they introduce topics and pre-recorded videos are broadcast for watching fans. Hosts introduce themselves online to fans, and G.Mee replies that he has been a long time fan of Koei's historical simulation titles (he said he started with Romance of the Three Kingdoms VII). They announced events which happened during the first half of the month before they featured the renewed my GAMECITY service. A costumed Nyabraham Linnyahn also made an appearance. ::After their commentary regarding the service, members of Channel β introduced themselves for viewers. Recorded footage of L.A.F.U's live performance at was shown when they covered the topic. Fanservice messages for the ladies watching was performed by Infini members. Games/Merchandise/Events covered *''Hyakuman-nin no Sangokushi Special'' *''Pokémon Plus Nobunaga no Yabou'' *AMD Awards Ceremony *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Houoh no Shou, ''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Ryujin Ranbu *''my GAMECITY'' *''Hyakuman-nin no Kin'iro no Corda ~Precious Present~'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki Awayuki no Souru'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2012'' Episode 2 :April 3, 20:00 :Nico Nico Live :Channel β ::Yuuki, Taisho, and Kuon were the hosts for the day. Yosuke Hayashi, Team Ninja producer, appears as a guest to introduce NINJA GAIDEN 3 and tried to make it appeal to the ladies watching. He stated that the staff wanted to create a realistic and different feeling game, one that had the potential to surpass the second game of the franchise. During the character introductions, shout outs to Kenyu Horiuchi and Wakana Yamazaki's roles in Angelique and Samurai Warriors were mentioned. Snippets of the first DLC trailer for the game was shown to conclude the brief segment. His voice was extremely hard to hear during his time on the show, so it's hard to comment on his further thoughts regarding the title. :: After his brief segment, the hosts announced ''Neoromance'' Time! Angelique UFO dolls of the guardians decorated the desk. After the trailer, the characters in Kazahanaki and a rough outline of their stories were introduced. Taishou said he would want to cosplay as Rindou someday, something which the fans earnestly responded that they wanted to see. Recorded footage of Infini's newest performance was shown as well. Bonus photos of the group was shown, a few of which include a gag Hideyoshi, a serious Ryoma, and a rugged Toshizo. One of the Infini members will be appearing in Hyakuman-nin no Corda. ::A survey regarding cherry blossoms was done live. Fans were asked if their blooming meant it should be a season for meetings (1) or the season for farewells (2). 72.7% favored 1 so the Infini members performed fanservicey messages themed to the winning vote. Sori and Kan will appear the next show. Games/Merchandise/Events covered :Shin Sangoku Musou VS :Gust Gala :NINJA GAIDEN 3 :Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki :Hyakuman-nin no Kin'iro no Corda - brief shout out :Fab Style - hairpins modeled on those found in the game and the official guidebook were shown off Episode 3 :April 10, 20:00 :no links yet :Channel α ::Dynasty Warriors themed episode. External Links *Nico Nico Live channel *4Gamer coverage regarding the show's introduction press repot Category:Miscellaneous